


to kill a king

by egare



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, The Sims 4 Vampires are all dramatic af, Vampires, minor Caleb Vatore/Morgyn Ember, most of them are also useless gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egare/pseuds/egare
Summary: A noble has been killed. Alliances have been struck, enemies have been decided, and two siblings reach out to the only woman that might be able to put an end to Vladislaus Straud’s reign.





	1. Chapter 1

When Anya Chilikov moved in next door, the Rasoyas were worried that their days of quiet would be over. Raj lamented over the fact that him and his mother were no longer the only people living on the third floor of Culpepper House, and Geeta was quick to criticize his complaints; when it came to actually meeting the new neighbor Raj hid his annoyance behind a kind smile and an offer to help her move her boxes (the offer was, he was admit, only because of his mother’s urging- the minute she had seen that their new neighbor was halfway decent, she was on him to introduce himself). He was relieved when she kindly rejected his help, saying that she and her son didn’t have much they needed to move up at the moment; his worry returned tenfold when he saw the boy, immediately knowing that children were rambunctious, and _loud,_ and most certainly not something he wanted to deal with. How was he supposed to get any peace with a kid living next door?

Yet the first time he saw the boy he was speaking softly to his mother, asking her where he should put the boxes (They looked like they would be heavy, and yet the child carried them with ease; perhaps it was just Raj’s laziness talking.) and taking them without another word once directed to the correct room.

The days went on and the Rasoyas did not hear much of their new neighbors, other than an occasional door slammed too hard or book being tossed on a table, and a movie once or twice being played too loudly. They were rather good neighbors, all things considered, and Raj was pleasantly surprised to realize that he actually… enjoyed them. He did not enjoy his mother’s pestering to ask Anya about her son’s father, but occasionally Anya would invite him over for tea and he would accept. At first he only accepted to appease his mother, but as time went on he actually began to enjoy her company, a budding friendship making it much easier to waste hours sitting and chatting with her. They would have conversations that Raj would later be unable to figure out the origins of- once, they had started with complimenting the tea, and by the end of it Anya had given a very detailed summary of the trial and execution-slash-sacrifice of Sir Gayle Landgraab centuries ago, dead by the beast that dwelled in a Pit of Judgement. Apparently.

Raj… wasn’t quite sure if he had heard her right. The story was filled with tangents, Anya’s gaze going soft as she explained about a woman named Nerix the Dragon; the way she spoke about her, it almost seemed like Anya knew her personally.

As days turned into months the two families had gotten quite close to one another, mother telling the Chilikovs about how Raj was a wonderful cook and often inviting them to dinner, Anya occasionally stopping by with a book or recipe that she found and thought might interest the family. It had gotten to the point where Raj was almost bothered by any silence- when the Rasoya residence was quiet, they would be able to hear soft chatter from the Chilikovs, but at times when Anya was at work and her son at school the silence was nearly unnerving. Their relationship as neighbors and friends quickly grew to the point that the Rasoyas babysat for Anya when she had late nights at work, free of charge; mother quickly fell in love with the boy, Rohaan, as he listened to her stories with interest and, in return, she helped him with his homework and made sure to keep him at least vaguely entertained. On nights when mother wasn’t home but Anya was still working late, Rohaan would sit at the dining room table and swing his legs as he watched Raj cook, asking questions about certain spices that were used and why he mixed such-and-such this way but another thing differently; Raj would patiently satisfy his curiosity, even as it turned to other topics and questions that Raj could either answer, or direct Rohaan to where he could get the answer if he did not know it.

This was one of those nights, the two of them alone in Raj’s apartment, the news a subtle noise in the background as it spoke of a break-in at a hospital in Uptown.

“Why does Ms. Rasoya want you to get married?” Rohaan’s head was cocked to the side in his curiosity, and Raj nearly dropped his bowl of chopped tomatoes in surprise, his decent reflexes the only reason why glass and tomatoes did not cover the floor. Of all the questions Rohaan had asked him through the months, they were never questions _about_ him. Questions about the district, about if the Fengs had truly murdered a crime boss, there was even one time Rohaan had went on an hour long spree of asking questions about the religion the Rasoyas followed, about the god that controlled the will of everyone at one point or another.

“She wants grandchildren.” was a vague enough answer, and Raj glanced back, hoping it satisfied Rohaan. It hadn’t.

“Is that why she keeps inviting Mother over for dinner?” There was a look of disgust on his face and Raj’s cheeks heated up as he turned back to the stove, muttering,

“I think it’s just as unappealing as you do, kid.”

"Wait- did you just call my mom unappealing?"

Raj rolled his eyes, sensing the sarcasm in the boy's voice. "I don't think of anyone as appealing enough to marry."

“Why don’t you tell your mom you don’t want to marry anyone?” The simplicity of the idea almost made him laugh.

“It isn’t as… easy as that.” There were expectations, hope that Raj would ‘grow out of his phase,’ that he would eventually find someone he loved. It wasn’t as if his mother cared if he had ended up with a man or a woman, she was fine with adopted grandchildren just as long as she got some- it was just the fact that Raj, frankly, did not want to end up with anyone, nor was he interested in raising his own children. Perhaps he would foster, one day, wanting the chance to make a difference in the lives of a few children, but he would never commit fully to raising a child. He was saved from having to explain further by the sound of loud pounding coming from the hallway. The two exchanged glances before looking to the direction the sound came from, Raj turning the stove to a lower temperature and wiping his hands on a towel as he walked toward the door. The knocking was not on Raj’s door yet he headed toward it nonetheless, able to tell whoever the visitor was that Anya was at work until later tonight if they were just looking for her.

It was curious, though. Except for the occasional coworker-turned-drinking-buddy, Anya had never mentioned any friends. ~~(That should have been the first sign something was off)~~

“Inna, let us in!”

A man and woman stood in front of Anya’s door, annoyance visible on their faces- the latter looked back when she heard the door open, and dark brown eyes studied Raj with such scrutiny that he shifted beneath her gaze before clearing his throat.

“Can I, er… help you?”

It was the man that spoke, his friend(?) simply quiet and glaring. “We’re looking for Inna, have you seen her?”

“She’s at work til late tonight, sorry.” Raj seemed… vaguely apologetic. He hadn’t seen the two around before, meaning they were likely from out of district. And with the way that the man was dressed- fur coat, wearing ostentatious red that the man might call “velvet maroon” to appear sophisticated- it seemed that they might have been from somewhere a lot nicer than here, and only ended up wasting their time. He felt a hand grasp his and didn’t look as Rohaan hid behind him, peaking out before promptly returning to his hidden position. ~~He was never one to be shy (that was the second warning)~~ The man studied Raj for a moment, before ultimately deeming him useful to question; Raj hoped it wasn’t a question that had a simple answer about Anya- he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Rohaan, and yet now that he thought of basic questions one might ask about her, he came up blank on nearly everything but her name.

“Inna works?” He seemed surprised, and it was in that short statement that Raj registered the fact that the man was not saying Anya’s name correctly. It wasn’t a difference in accent, it was almost like… a different name altogether. His grip on Rohaan’s hand tightened without him realizing it ~~(Who were these people?)~~.

“Who did you say you were, again?” Raj’s voice is light, cautious, as he is uncertain of the two’s connection to his neighbor. He should have been cautious since he felt Rohaan’s fear. He should have been cautious since the beginning.

“We didn’t.” That was the woman, snapping at him with her arms crossed. “Caleb, this is taking too long, let’s just mesme-“

“I’m Caleb, this is my sister Lilith. We’re old friends of Inna. And you two are…?” He stressed the number of people they were speaking to, and Lilith looked inside the apartment for a moment, trying to find the second person he was speaking of; at a nudge and a gesture down from her brother, she caught sight of Rohaan, and her gaze almost darkened before returning to Raj ~~(He feels like a sheep being watched by a wolf)~~.

“Raj. This is Rohaan.” He didn’t mention Rohaan’s relation to Anya- Inna?- and could almost sense the boy’s thankfulness, which only made him more concerned about the two.

“Nice to meet you two.” Caleb bowed his head lightly and grabbed Raj’s hand, a smile on his face, and Raj vaguely wondered why he was being so cautious originally. ~~(No no no, keep being cautious, don't give in, Raj-!)~~ This man was obviously friendly enough, as he placed a light kiss on Raj’s hand- a gentleman, despite not having a chance with Raj whatsoever, and any friend of Anya’s was a friend of Raj’s. “May we come in?”

He was fully ready to step to the side and gesture for them to join him for dinner, but Rohaan- quiet up until now- snapped out a quick, “No.” Raj was surprised to hear the anger in his voice, and the siblings seemed just as shocked, Caleb more than his sister; he gave an apologetic look for Rohaan’s rudeness, making room in the doorway.

“Sorry about that, I’m just watching him for Anya and he gets a bit snappy when he’s tired.” Rohaan seemed like he was about to interrupt but Raj continued on, speaking over him. “Please, come in.”

"No!" The desperation in his voice snapped Raj back to reality, as he felt Rohaan release his hand and back up. Raj turned then, wondering what was wrong with the boy as he stumbled backward and tried to make distance between himself and the two siblings that entered Raj's apartment. He was about to question what was wrong when he felt a piercing pain in his neck, and everything around him blurred as a sudden wave of exhaustion washed over him. He heard a distant calling of his name, but was too sluggish to answer, letting his eyes close and accepting the encroaching embrace of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Work had been tiresome, and Anya was glad to return home after a short walk under the moonlight that shone over San Myshuno.** She moved up the stairs of Culpepper slowly, taking her time to not fall beneath the weight of stress that had built up throughout the day; Anya let out a thankful sigh as she reached her floor, but it was quickly sucked in as she realized that Raj’s door was swung open, and a bit of a mess was visible from where she stood at the stairwell entrance. There were voices speaking quietly inside, but none of them sounded like any of the Culpepper residents, amplifying her worry.

She put her briefcase down silently and made her way over, sticking to the walls and moving cautiously as she peered into the open door. Anya caught sight of Raj lying down on the couch, and a worrying amount of red stained the yellow fabric as she moved her gaze to his chest, ensuring that he was alive. She let out a silent breath of relief as she saw the slow movement that confirmed he was still breathing, and she continued in, not sure if the perpetrators were still inside.

If the perpetrators had her son.

The kitchen was empty as well and Anya realized she would have to go to the bedrooms, all of which had their doors closed. She would be not only announcing her presence but her position as well, if she were to try to find them. She stood in the middle of the main room for a moment, considering her choices, before ducking behind the couch Raj lay on and calling out,

“Rohaan?”

There was silence before she could hear shuffling from Raj’s room, the sound of footsteps accompanying quicker ones that she recognized as Rohaan’s, as he was no doubt dragged up and toward the door. When she heard the doorknob turn she tensed, hand on her gun and instincts ready to strike. Yet she faltered when she heard a third set of footsteps, her plan put astray as she realized she hadn’t accounted for two people working together. Nonetheless she took a deep breath and stood, aiming her gun directly at the door.

“SMPD, don’t move!” She barked out, but was forced to abandon her weapon when she heard a familiar snarl and stopped a clawed hand from scratching her— a surprise attack from the left. Lilith was always a quick one.

“Sister relax, it’s Inna!” So it was the Vatore siblings that had found her. She didn’t take her eyes off of them as Lilith slowly backed away, but appreciated the way the two stood so that she could look at them at the same time. Caleb was smiling, as if he didn’t realize the gravity of the situation, his hand holding tightly onto an annoyed Rohaan’s shoulder.

“You could have just called.” Anya snapped, her eyes staying on her son.

“You didn’t leave a phone number when you disappeared without a word.” Lilith retorted, anger evident in her tone. Her brother released Rohaan and the boy returned to his mother, grabbing her hand but standing in front of her as if to protect her from the siblings.

“How are you, Inna?” Caleb’s voice was light, casual as he made his way to Raj’s dining room table, sitting down and crossing his legs. Lilith stood beside her brother, on edge, and Anya stayed just as tense as she.

“How am I supposed to explain this to Raj when he wakes up?” Her tone was harsh as she ignored his pleasantries, and Caleb looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck.

“We got a guy, works in memories, he’ll just think he fell asleep watching the kid.” He didn’t think it important to mention that the man was not quite a Man, not like Raj or Geeta, nor was he one of the undead like those present. “It’s surprising how many people assume bug bites, despite the season.”

Anya took a deep breath, unnecessary for the undead but necessary to clear her head and contain herself as she gripped Rohaan’s hand tighter. “Let’s… take this next door.”

The short trip over was quiet, the only sound being the soft snores that were silenced as the door closed behind them. Anya had murmured to her son to go to his room as she put a kettle on, preparing tea; none of them wanted to speak first. It wasn’t until tea had been served that Caleb cleared his throat, adding a bag of something suspiciously red to his drink.

“So, SMPD, huh?” He asked, looking toward Anya. She shifted in her seat, clearly uncomfortable with being the topic of the conversation.

“I’m a detective, yes.”

“And Rohaan?” Lilith glanced toward the bedroom door; none of them had any presumptions that he was not listening in on the other side, hearing too well for his own good.

“My son.” Caleb closed his mouth tight at that, giving a firm nod. The three lapsed into quiet once more, two wanting to get on with what they had come here for, the other getting anxious as she knew the questions were coming. It was Lilith who spoke up then, serious.

“We know of your… history, with Straud.” Anya tensed, knowing disgust when she heard it, but Lilith continued, “You need to tell us what you know about him.”

“What Lilith means to say is, we need your help.” Caleb added, trying to be helpful and ease the tension of the room.

“No.”

“Inna-“

“I left that life behind, Caleb!” She shouted, standing up from her chair. Anya took a moment to collect herself before explaining, “I don’t want to be involved with Straud, or Forgotten Hollow, or any of it. There’s too much at risk, now. I just want to be left alone.”

“Inna, he’s killed a noble.” He spoke softly, a desperation in his voice that made Inna pause. She returned to her seat, looking forward, the statement running through her mind on repeat as she tried to think; Caleb continued, knowing where she was coming from. “He wants to keep all vampires in Forgotten Hollow. This isn’t a matter of dietary preferences or traditionalism, Inna, he wants to control us.”

“Who-?” She was still stuck on the death, but the twins understood her question, responding bluntly,

“Elle.”

Inna was thankful to be seated as she goes lightheaded at the name, sucking in a painful breath and holding it. Isabella de Vampiro, one of the oldest of their kind, the woman they were named after. She was the one that everyone looked up to and respected no matter their side, beliefs, or lifestyles; she offered advice and was a neutral ear to turn to in times of conflict. For Straud to kill her….

“He wouldn’t.”

“I saw it myself.” The harshness to Lilith’s tone is gone. “Bloodvein was with me, but he went into hiding immediately after. No one has been able to find him, but he keeps me updated, makes sure I know he’s still alive out there. There are no more nobles in Forgotten Hollow.”

Memories come back, of nights that Bloodvein, Elle, and Anya shared together. The eldest of their kind, three of the seven nobles respected by all in the community. Bloodvein had been having a small thing with a fledgeling, once, and she remembered teasing him alongside Elle every time he blushed at the mention of the fledgeling’s name. He would come back with bruises and call them hits of love, as she was a brash young woman, one that acted more like a man than Bloodvein did, at times.

The very same woman sat across Anya now, emotions shut off, brows furrowed. It was her brother that spoke, quieter than before,

“We need your help, Inna. Anya. Please.”

“I can’t.” Her voice was soft, a desperate plea for them to leave her be. She thought back to Rohaan, in his room, no doubt right on the other side of the door when he should be in bed for school. Just like she should be in bed for work, because that was a thing she did now- she worked, she lived, she took lunch with her coworkers and pretended like the life she left behind would never haunt her again. But with so many centuries chasing her, threatening to overwhelm her in every bit of moonlight that touched her skin, it was bound to come upon her sooner or later. She had just hoped it would have been a lot later. Not just fifteen years. “I have a family now, a life.”

“It isn’t for long, can Rohaan not stay with his father?”

“No.”

“Then we can protect Rohaan.” Lilith spoke with such confidence, Anya almost believed her.

“I don’t even want Straud in the same city as him, you don’t understand-“

“He will be safe, Inna. Anya. You have my word.” Caleb’s tone was soft, and Anya realized that he had been holding her hand, a small pressure for her to grab onto and remain grounded through. Anya nodded, understanding what she had to do; there were only two nobles left, then, and Straud should never have as much power as he has now that the two remaining ones were missing. She looked to Caleb, biting her bottom lip.  
  
“I know someone who can help, but... you’re not going to like it.”  
  


* * *

  
**There were not many places for a vampire to hide.** Strangerville with its warm climate and constant sun was an obvious decision, no vampire daring to step into the town longer than necessary. But there were foreigners that roamed Strangerville, that much was known in the circles of the occult, and the vampires wanted nothing to do with the strangers whose blood tasted like a burning star with faint hints of raspberries, whose skin was tougher to pierce than the average person’s. So Strangerville was off limits.

The next choice was Del Sol Valley, but the area was filled with too many personalities, too many cameras that would pick up on eyes that shined too brightly, people that walked just a bit too quick.

Oasis Springs was farther down the list of places to reside while in hiding, a quieter town that had its ups and downs, its moments of drama and moments of peace. There were rumors of a crime ring running around, but it never bothered the residents of Oasis Springs to the point of concern. Everyone seemed to mind their own business— or at the very least, gossiped quietly behind each others’ backs— and at the end of the day, what really mattered more than anything else was family.

The Landgraabs were one such example of that. Though Nancy and Geoffrey were on opposite sides of the law, whenever night fell upon the quiet town of Oasis Springs the two returned home with their work left at the door. Malcolm would have already finished his homework, he always finished it before his parents returned, and the three would eat a pleasantly quiet dinner before relaxing from the events of the day. Often times, relaxation included inviting over one man whose teeth couldn’t pierce the foreigners of Strangerville, whose eyes shone just a bit too brightly in the cameras of Del Sol Valley.

Demetrius Troyer had made a place for himself in the Landgraab family years ago, a place for himself in their beds as much as he was in their hearts. He always suspected that the Landgraabs knew something was different with him, but they never brought it up despite the fact that they always assured him he was welcome in their home, despite the fact that they never invited him to dinner as if they _knew_. He had found a place in the family through Geoffrey, a mission nearly gone wrong that had threatened the man’s life until Troyer came along with his perfectly styled brown hair and a glowing smile that distracted Geoffrey’s captors enough for them to all be dead by the top of the hour.

There was no jealousy, as he spent time with the two Landgraabs and always ignored their personal space; he lounged against Nancy, rested his head in Geoffrey’s lap, fondly messed up Malcolm’s hair as if he was an uncle to the boy. At night his hands explored the elder Landgraabs and their mouths greeted him like a long lost lover in return, and the three of them made it work, too fond of one another to have it be any different.

“Demetrius? Come back to bed.” Something was wrong, Nancy knew as much as she watched Demetrius glance out the window into the night sky. A new moon, she thought vaguely, her eyes focused on the way Demetrius pulled the curtain back to hide everyone inside. She met his eyes and wondered not for the first time how they were so bright in the dark as he looked to her, worried. “Is everything alright?”

A yawn interrupted any response he would have given as Geoffrey rubbed his eyes with his hand, his other arm resting on Nancy as he looked up to the two. “What’s wrong?”

“I just have to check something quickly, my loves, I will be right back. Stay indoors, will you?”

“Demetrius, if something is wrong—“

“It’s nothing, truly.” He gave them a smile that didn’t reach his eyes and Nancy quieted down, knowing deflection when she saw it. If something was bothering him, to the point of making him uncomfortable in their home….

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?” She was competent, Geoffrey and Demetrius both knew that in the way she wielded a knife when startled in the kitchen, or when she needed something and always found the right words to get it done right. But a panic flared up in Demetrius’ eyes at the idea of her going with him and he shook his head, leaning over the bed to place a kiss on her forehead.

”Give me ten minutes.” He moved to Geoffrey, giving his cheek a small peck. “Go back to sleep, you two. I’ll be back before you know it.”

He moved down the stairs slowly, saying nothing as he peaked into Malcolm’s room and noticed the boy still on his computer this late into the night. Demetrius shut the front door behind him, purposefully turning his back to the guest that stood at the foot of the porch’s staircase, showing trust. He turned around slowly, head bowed.

“My Lord.”

“You are a difficult man to track down, Demetrius.” Vladislaus Straud stood tall with his hands behind his back, not saying anything more as Demetrius straightened up and shifted on his feet. “I wonder if I am beginning to regret letting you roam free.”

“I am always willing to serve you no matter where I am, my Lord, you know as much.” He assured him, raising his head and giving a soft smile. Straud gave a smile in return, not for the softness of the upturn of Demetrius’ lips, but because of the fear that was evident in the way he hid his shaking hands; it amused him, and most certainly boosted his ego.

“I need information.” He got straight to the point, looking toward the building Demetrius had emerged from before looking to his spawn, curious. “May I come in?”

“It is not my home to give you permission.” Demetrius admitted, shrugging with an apologetic look on his face. Straud seemed to want to point something out but remained silent, instead accepting the offered outdoor seat; the elder looked around the quiet neighborhood, taking in the homes that still had lights on, the ones where the alive were dead asleep in the time of night where the dead were more alive than ever.

“The Vatore siblings. They’ve gone missing.” Thinly veiled disgust crept through as he spoke about the siblings. “I worry that they might do something they will later… regret.”

“Am I to find them alive?” He asked, already certain that the answer would be a judgmental look from his master, questioning why he would ask such stupid things.

“Your pet family will be kept safe and you will be able to return to them,” Demetrius looked back toward the Landgraab residence, able to pick out Nancy looking through the window, knowing that Malcolm would already be fast asleep upstairs, “But only if you comply, Troyer.”

“Of course, my Lord.” He bowed his head, eyes closed, and did not move as he felt a hand run through his hair. The fingers stopped at the back of his head before grasping his hair pulling up roughly, and Straud was invading his space, eyes peering as he dragged Demetrius down, forcing the man to look up at his creator.

“Do not disappoint me, Demetrius. I have had too many turning against me for you to mess up now.”

“Yes, my Lord.” Straud released him and he stumbled, trying to collect himself. When he looked back up to where the master vampire had been, Straud was gone.

Well, shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**A flame roared softly, an oxymoron contained within the firebox** and its accompanying fence on the hearth; the heat was a gentle embrace of warmth as a trio sat a distance away, enjoying one another’s company in between the crackles of the burning wood that snapped and steamed. Where they once sat individually, the three had moved throughout the evening to rest one head in a lap, another arm draped over a companion, a leg resting over someone’s stomach. If not for the uniqueness of their fashion styles, it would have been difficult to put limb with owner, personal space disregarded in exchange for comfort.

“If you break anything in here, Ember, I swear to the Creator-“ Simeon’s voice was gruff and a sudden sound in the room, startling Morgyn as the wooden block they were controlling shot forward; with quick reflexes L was able to stop it from shattering a mirror, cackling as she brought it back to the pile of now fallen over wooden blocks that had once made a tower. Morgyn huffed and tossed their wand on the table, not mentioning the fact that they had lost Don’t Wake the Llama, and thoroughly annoyed that L did not seem to understand they did not want mentioned.

“I have never seen anyone lose so badly-“

“We’re playing it from a distance, with magic, L-“

“And yet Simeon and I did perfectly fine.” She countered, a happy grin on her face that indicated there was no bad sportsmanship over Morgyn’s loss, and she was simply teasing. Simeon grumbled something along the lines of ‘don’t include me in this,’ shifting to free a hand and materialize a new cup of tea for himself.

He turned lazily to look out the window at the sound of distant footsteps outside, and it was only due to a slight cry of pain that he realized he had shattered his mug in surprise, spilling his tea over L’s face as her head rested in his lap. Simeon cleaned it with a wave and shuffled out of the pile, appreciating the way L’s ears perked up at the knock on the door, the way her brows furrowed and eyes glazed slightly before she returned to herself, muttering to Morgyn to help her in the kitchen and forcing them along, all the while silencing the questions they attempted to pose.

The knocking came once again, more aggressive than the first time, and Simeon allowed himself only a few moments to take a deep breath and focus himself before turning the doorknob and looking at his two visitors.

“Vatores. What do you want?”

“Simeon.” Lilith spoke first, arms crossed and a perpetual look of annoyance and anger resting on her face. Caleb tried to ease the already growing tension of the conversation, an innocent smile as he spoke,

“May we come in?” He walked forward, as if expecting an automatic yes, and- “No.” -promptly stopped at the threshold of the door, frowning.

“What do you want?” Simeon repeated himself, and took a moment to study the two. Despite all attempts otherwise the two appeared haggard, Lilith’s gaze not as sharp, Caleb paler than usual. They looked... tired, with the weight of the world on their shoulders and no one to help carry it but each other. Most importantly, and this fact twisted Simeon’s gut a bit, they looked so _young._

“In- Anya sent us to you. She said you could help us.” The twisting increased, at the slight plea to Caleb’s words. ( _Help us,_ she said, a child crying in her arms, blood streaked across her body and brown hair a tangled mess **.** _Help us,_ she pleaded, the baby’s eyes red, his teeth too sharp and his skin too pale. And he did— he wove a tale of a woman named Anya for her to put on like a second skin, he gave them a home and a chance to start again, away from the gaze of a father who was never to meet his son.) Simeon sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and stepping to the side.

“Come in.”

His home was small, a cottage out of the way near the forests of Glimmerbrook for him to hide away in when the responsibilities of being a Sage becomes too much for him. It was a practical little thing, one story and enough room for him to live comfortably by himself, or entertain a guest or two- usually the other Sages, occasionally a student. He sat in a chair beside the fireplace, serious, questions on the tip of his tongue but concern keeping them at bay as he watched the two monsters relax for a moment. Caleb sank into the couch, his shoulders slouching as he leaned his head onto Lilith’s shoulder.

Simeon cleared his throat and the two looked to him as he asked, “What do you need help with, then?”

“Vladislaus Straud.”

It’s Lilith that speaks his name, disgust evident in her tone and hatred in her eyes at just the thought of him. She was no stranger to him and what he could do, having once been a tool under his command but now just another person on the list of those wishing for his death. It had been Straud that led to the animosity between spellcasters and vampires, countless generations of Sages going against him and none leaving victorious; Simeon had been the only one of the Sages to interact with him and survive— though he always suspected L knew more of him than she let on— and he only escaped by the skin of his teeth. His mentor was not as lucky.

“And what’s the problem with him this time?”

“He needs to die.”

“So kill him.”

Lilith scoffed, and Caleb moved suddenly, surprised of the sound. “It isn’t that easy to kill a vampire-“

“If it’s a problem cause he’s a vampire, just make him not a vampire anymore.” Simeon suggested, and her scoff turned to a snarl, anger rising.

“Yes, let’s just get our magic Vampire-No-More potion and give it to him in a little gift box!” She drawled, rolling her eyes. “Let’s go, Caleb, I didn’t expect a spellcaster to actually he-“

“Is there actually a magic Vampire-No-More potion?” Caleb asked instead of complying with his older sister, his eyes remaining on Simeon. The man gave no expression that could be considered a response, but Caleb broke into a smile, hopeful. “There is!”

“Not that we know of.” He corrected gently. “But there are… rumors, of one.”

“Where can we start?”

“Haven’t the slightest idea.” At the siblings’ annoyed looks, he continued, “You think we wouldn’t be out there humanizing your lot if we had the way to do so? There’s rumors of its existence, but not of its location.”

“Can we borrow the library? Probably the best place to start-” Caleb was already formulating a plan but Simeon scoffed, shaking his head.

“We’ve checked nearly every book, what could you find that we could not?”

“A fresh set of eyes might-“

“Do not forget your place, vampires. No matter how pleasant this conversation has been, you are not allowed in the Realm.”

“We’ve been before. We’ll just ask Áine to let us in again, then—“

“How do you intend to ask her for her permission beyond the grave?” Something changed in him at the mention of her name, an anger bubbling over and surprising the siblings as he snapped at them. “You are not allowed in the Realm, that is final!”

“This is more than your pettiness, Silversweater! If your books have even the slightest hint of a way to stop him—”

“Pettiness?” He repeated, a curiosity to his words. “Is it pettiness to not want a repeat of the _last_ time a vampire went to our Realm? To not want the few pieces of home we have left to be destroyed? To not want _another Sage_ ** _dead_** because of your kind?”

“Simeon,” Caleb tried to placate the spellcaster, but between his temper and Lilith’s own, it seemed unlikely.

“Out.”

“Are you serious right now?” Outraged, Lilith stood, looking for the briefest moment like she was going to attack. Simeon reacted quickly, a hand reaching out and summoning his wand, the tip of it being pressed into her throat. She tilted her head up, narrowing her eyes as he spoke.

“I said, get out of my home.” His words came through gritted teeth, attempting to hold back the worst of his harshness as if a few incisors and canines could keep him in check. Caleb grabbed his sister’s arm, whispering to her and pulling her back before guiding the two of them to the door. Simeon’s wand did not waver, but his eyes glanced toward Caleb as the man began to speak.

“I’m sorry about Áine, we didn’t know….”

“You don’t deserve to speak her name, Vatore. Leave before I decide to burn you here.”

It felt like time stood still and went on for hours at the same time, as Simeon watched the two leave, the door clicking closed behind them. It wasn’t until his shoulder started to ache that he lowered his wand arm, tearing his eyes from where the duo once stood and looking instead toward the kitchen where his fellow Sages had gone. L stood in the doorway, having heard the departure of the vampires; her arms were crossed and her face a mixture of anger and pity. Simeon let her come closer, let her wrap her arms around him and remind him of the present.

“Where’s Morgyn?” He asked, leaning into the comfort of L’s hand as it rubbed his shoulder, focusing on it, grounding himself with her caring touch.

“I sent them home. Figured you wouldn’t be in the mood to entertain,” It was an offhand reply, her attention more focused on Simeon. “you’re always in a bad mood after dealing with vampires.”

Simeon gave a sound that could only be described as one of agreement, closing his eyes and running a hand over his face.

“They’re gonna do something stupid.” It was unclear if he was referring to Morgyn, or to the vampires that had just visited. Either way,

“That’s not your problem.”

“Yes it is!” He winced at his own snappish tone and shrunk on himself. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Of course it was fine. Nothing ever bothered L, no matter who mentioned what dead friend, no matter who she was up against, no matter who snapped at her. She hadn’t the slightest care of things that happened that were not entertaining, separating every action in the world as ‘things that were interesting’ and ‘things that were boring’.

“I should… go reinforce the Realm. Just in case they get desperate.”

“Do you need to do it right now?” L asked, guiding him to the couch and leaning her head on his shoulder, as if to comfort and to contain him. He listened to the crackling of the fire, now dying down and glowing red on its last embers. Simeon watched as L brought a blanket and lay it over him, the other Sage even going so far as to tuck him in- but by the grin on her face, it was more for her own amusement than anything else.

“I suppose not.”

* * *

 **“I hate this town.”** Lilith grumbled into her drink, glaring at the wall in front of her. Her eyes studied the photos that lined the bar’s wall, recognizing a few- Minerva Charm, her hair still black and wild, arm wrapped around a familiar mischievous Sage that looked exactly the same years later. “Even their shit bars are pretentious, everyone keeps giving us dirty looks, and it’s freezing here.”

“It isn’t too bad, and they have a right to be suspicious.” Caleb considered her last complaint and tilted his head side to side, “It is a bit cold, yeah.”

They had left Silversweater’s rather quickly, escaping to a nearby bar in an attempt to hide from the growing downpour. The bar itself was dimly lit, not occupied by many when they had first arrived but gaining more customers as the moon rose steadily higher in the sky. Everyone seemed to have sensed that the two of them were outsiders and agreed amongst each other to keep their distance; the bartender was the only one to go within ten feet of them, and only then it was to silently refill their drinks as quickly as possible.

“We’re being led on a goose chase, Caleb!” She continued, disregarding her brother’s attempt to show understanding to the spell casters. “‘Go to this place and talk to her,’ ‘go to this place and meet with him,’ it’s exhausting! And the minute we have some semblance of hope-!”

“Lilith, please.” He sounded tired, as if they had had this conversation multiple times before. “We can figure this out, it’s just a minor setback. Can we just… relax? For one night?”

She grumbled but quieted down her complaints, taking another sip and setting her glass down rather roughly. Caleb exhaled a soft ‘thank you’ and turned in his barstool, facing the rest of the patrons. Someone had started a small dance at the jukebox, others joining in in colorful, magical garb. A group of four sat together at one of the tables, laughing amongst themselves at a joke the black-haired man said; two of them seemed disappointed in his humor, reacting in well-intentioned and exaggerated disgust. A pair of twins were conversing in the corner of the bar, both rather androgynous but one leaning more feminine and styled in green and the other more masculine, decorated in blue and silver. The bar was filled with such vibrant personalities, spellcasters living freely in the town they had for themselves, and Lilith couldn’t help the slight pang of jealousy at the fact; here they were, enjoying the company of their own kind, while Lilith’s slaughtered and hunted one another.

“They don’t even know what’s happening right under their noses, do they?” She gave a hollow chuckle and turned her attention back to Caleb, unconcerned.

“Lilith….”

“It’s just an observation,” she defended, “They’re continuing on with their lives while we go around the world trying to find a way to stop Straud. They don’t even know that he’s doing anything, half of them probably don’t even know he exists anymore.”

“It’s not a bad thing, to not constantly live in fear.” His fingers reached up to touch a scar on his neck, briefly, an unconscious movement he did not know he was doing until he caught Lilith’s stare and retracted his hand.

“I mean, a small amount of fear never hurt anyone.” Lilith was quick, her hand bringing her glass toward the direction the new voice spoke. She brought it down where she knew a head would be, and stumbled when her improvised attack continued down, the body she thought she had hit instead disappearing with a puff. She saw only a vague glimpse of a long red coat as she caught herself, stopping her descent before she fell completely but shattering the glass on the ground nevertheless. There was a chuckle behind her and she spun, watching the way her brother had tensed, his back straight as the stranger’s hand disappeared behind it; she caught the slightest bit of a wand being pressed into Caleb’s back. “Now now, no need to be rash. We’re just having a friendly conversation.”

“Then why’s there a wand in my brother’s back?”

“Oh, you’re siblings?” They seem surprised at the fact, glancing between the two as if they were searching for similarities between them. “I don’t see it. But also who knows, there are a lot of ways to change your body and you both certainly have had plenty of years to do so.”

“You little-“ She quieted for a moment, her mind attempting to come to a realization through her anger. None of the other patrons of the bar seemed to notice the three of them even as their conversation got louder, but after a brief moment she realized they _did_ notice the group, but they just looked away as quickly as possible. Some of them shifted, murmuring amongst each other. They were _afraid,_ and not of Lilith. “Who are you?”

“An observant one, aren’t you?” The stranger grinned, and Lilith was filled with the realization that the chill she had first felt was coming directly from the spellcaster. “Morgyn Ember, Sage of the Untamed, at your service.”

**Author's Note:**

> unstoppable force (Caleb being a thot) vs immovable object (Raj's asexuality)


End file.
